This invention relates to pleasure boat and other similar equipment, and more particularly to an electric marine toilet, and a flush control circuit therefor.
In the past, mechanical timers have been employed for various purposes. Such timers wear out and are subject to breakage and to corrosion.
Thermal timers have been employed for various purposes in the prior art. However, these timers operate within very large timing tolerances.
Electric marine toilets are generally not provided with any macerator protection, or any override switch for the motor wich drives a pump and the macerator.
Prior art assemblies also have not been provided with anything to override flush timing.
Still further, no electrical device has yet been devised to cause flush timing to be independent of input voltage magnitude.
Electrical timing devices have also been subject to the loss of substantial current and power during down time.